fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 10: Unbelievable! La Bomber VS K
(After the opening, Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha are shown visiting the studio of Phoenix Rises Again.) Hayate: So this is the studio of Phoenix Rises Again. Fumiya: One of the members is a friend to Koneko-chan! It's Aki-chan the leader! Martha: You know a lot of trivia about Cosette, Fumiya. (Fumiya nods and then Phoenix Rises Again's manager--A 30-ish year old man with fair skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes--came to see Spirited 6.) Manager: Hey, Spirited 6! How are you today? Spirited 6: We're doing well? How are you? Manager: I'm doing excellent! Hayate: We're here to meet with Phoenix Rises Again. Manager: Hmm, I see. Okay, I'll let the girls know that you're here. (turns around) Girls, come here! Spirited 6 is here to see you! Phoenix Rises Again: Okay! (Phoenix Rises Again meets Spirited 6. A girl with red hair and green eyes is in the middle while a girl with pale blue hair and cyan eyes is to the left and a girl with light green hair and cyan eyes is to the right.) Manager: I'll leave the rest up to you! I'll be back later with any plans that come up, okay~? Phoenix Rises Again: Yes, sir! (The manager then walked away and left.) Fumiya: Aki-chan~! It's nice to meet you~! (Glomps Aki) Aki (catches Fumiya): Hey, whoa there! Nice to meet you, too! (Aki and Fumiya are on the floor. Aki's bandmates gasp in shock. Hayate, Andrea, and Martha were surprised while Alfonso and Taylor laugh.) Other Members of Phoenix Rises Again: Are you alright, Aki? Aki (turns to her bandmates): Yeah, I'm alright. (turns to Fumiya) What's your name? Fumiya: Fumiya! Aki: Fumiya? Fumiya: Uh-huh! Fumiya Tanaka! You're Aki-chan, right? Koneko-chan's friend? Aki: Koneko-chan? Oh, you're talking about Cosette, right? (Fumiya nods while smiling.) Aki: How about we get off of this floor? (Aki and Fumiya get off of the floor and stand up.) Aki: I am Cosette's friend. You a fan of hers? Fumiya: Uh-huh! In fact, I'm a member of her fan club! Aki: Oh, really? Huh, I knew that Cosette was popular and that she would have a fan club, but not to that extent. Anyway, what are the rest of those guys' names, Fumiya? Fumiya: That's Hayate Okayama the leader, Alfonso Kobayashi the co-leader, Andrea Adamsen, Taylor Stone, and Martha Black. Hayate, Alfonso, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Nice to meet you! Aki: Well, as you guys already know, my name is Aki Suzuki and I'm the leader of Phoenix Rises Again. And these are my bandmates. (Puts her arms around her bandmates.) Other Members of Phoenix Rises Again: Nice to meet you! (The scene switches to Spirited 6 and Phoenix Rises Again in another room at the studio.) Aki: Well, Spirited 6, you'll be guest stars on our variety show called "Phoenix-chan's Smiling Variety Show!". Hayate: Wow, that's interesting. (nervous) None of us, including me, have never been in a variety show before. Pale Blue Hair Girl: It's alright. You'll be just fine. Light Green Hair Girl: Yeah, don't be so nervous. Hayate (sighs): Alright. This could be fun. (The scene then switches to La Bomber in their room. Amaterasu is on her cellphone.) Fumiko: What are you doing, Onee-sama? Amaterasu: Well, little sister of mine, I am sending K & J a challenge via text message. Hisoka: What's the challenge about? Amaterasu: The challenge is an aboveground concert competition. The winner gets bragging rights and does not have to perform underground concerts if they don't want to. Meanwhile, the loser has to perform underground concerts from that point on. Hisoka, Fumiko, Eri, and Kumiko: WHAT?! Hisoka (shocked): Amaterasu, are you crazy?! Amaterasu: I'm a crazy genius! Amaterasu-sama's plan will succeed! Hisoka, Fumiko, Eri, and Kumiko (smiles nervously): Yes, of course! (The scene changes to Kokona and Junkko in their room. Kokona receives a message from Amaterasu of La Bomber.) Kokona: Look, Ju-tan! This says: Dear K & J, what a pity it is that you are our rival. We challenge you to an aboveground concert competition. The winner gets bragging rights and does not have to perform underground concerts if they don't want to. Meanwhile, the loser has to perform underground concerts from that point on. And if you chicken out, we win by default. Don't chicken out. Hope that you have the guts. From Amaterasu of La Bomber. Junko (shocked): I can't believe that she said that! Kokona (blushing angrily): I am NOT a chicken! We're not gonna chicken out! Let's go, Ju-tan. Junko: Okay, Koko-chan! (The scene then changes to a studio with the banner saying "Phoenix-chan's Smiling Variety Show!" Music for the People plays as the studio audience claps.) Announcer: Everyone, it's time for Phoenix-chan's Smiling Variety Show! Here are our rockin' cute idol girl group, Phoenix-chan! (Phoenix Rises Again appears while a note appears in the corner that says "Phoenix-chan is Phoenix Rises Again's nickname.") Phoenix Rises Again: Hello, everyone! Aki: Today we have six special guests coming to the show. There are... Other Members of Phoenix Rises Again: Spirited 6! (A note appears, saying "This is the new generation of Spirited 6." Then Spirited 6 walks in as the audience burst in a roar of cheers and shouts of "Spirited 6!", "We love you!", and "We're happy to see you!") Spirited 6: Everyone, Spirited 6 here! Pleased to meet you! (The announcer, a brunette woman in her late 20s with short hair in a pixie cut and a black suit, appears.) Announcer: Spirited 6, welcome, welcome. (Shakes each Spirited 6 member's hand) How are you? Hayate: We doing great even though I'm the most nervous out of the group. Announcer (laughs): Aww, how adorably honest you are. Now, how about you introduce yourselves...? Aki: Wait! Let me introduce them! Announcer: Eh?! Why should you do it? Aki: Because I saw them first! (The announcer's mouth drops and a note appears saying, "Did Aki-chan just interrupt the announcer?!") Announcer: Well, okay if you say so, Aki-chan. Aki: Thank you. This is Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha. (The audience claps and cheers as some shout the members' names. Then the scene changes to Toshiko going to the competition between La Bomber and K & J.) Toshiko: I've decided on going to the competition. I would like to watch the variety show, but I've put it on VCR. It'll be fine. (Toshiko and many other people arrive for the competition between La Bomber and K & J. Fire & Ice appear to introduce the contestants.) Fire & Ice: Hello, everyone! Fire & Ice here! Today we have a competition between the (in)famous La Bomber and the newcomer K & J. Fire-chan: Who will win and get the glory? Ice-sama: And who will lose and be forced to perform underground after this? Fire-chan: First, we have an idol group who has been cloaked in controversy since their Go!Go! Explosion days, but they are determined to redeem themselves. Ice-sama: Here they come now. It's La Bomber! (As La Bomber appears on stage and making a flashy entrance while wearing neon-colored rock star-esque outfits, most of the crowd boos, jeers, and shouts "Losers!", "You all stink!", "Go back to the underground where you belong, you dirty tramps!", "Who do you think you are?!", and "Get out of here, you pigs!" at them. The rest of the crowd either remains silent or cheers and shouts "LA BOMBER, I LOVE YOU!" and "OMG! La Bomber rocks!") Kumiko: Cut it out, you guys! Amaterasu and Fumiko: You all act like animals! Hisoka and Eri: Shut up! What is you guys' problem?! La Bomber: SILENCE! (The entire crowd becomes silent.) Amaterasu: Thank you so much. Finally, silence. Now, we are going to sing Junjou Midnight Densetsu. Hisoka: Hanpa na kimochi wa iranee donna toki demo gachi ga shinjousa Kumiko: Bucchigirigiri Kumiko and Eri: Yeah! Eri: Otoshimae tte yatsu Amaterasu and Fumiko: C'mon! C'mon! Hisoka: Alright kicchiri tsukeru ze Amaterasu: Yami o terasu TEERU RANPU Fumiko: tsuranari yureru kaigansen Hisoka: Gara ni mo nai ne Eri: shio no kaori ni setsunasa ga fui ni yogiru Hisoka: Kakugo nante tokkuni kimatten daro? Amaterasu and Fumiko: Tsuiteki na Onna wa dokyou! Eri: Bukiyou nari ni jun na kimochi o misete yaru kara Amaterasu, Hisoka, Fumiko, Eri, and Kumiko: Kirameku hoshikuzu no umi ukabu Lonely heart, Only night kattobashite Togisumaseta kono omoi tokihanatsu no sa Are you OK? (The scene changes to Spirited 6 and Phoenix Rises Again on the variety show. Both idol groups have the play a game called Beach Ball Jump Obstacle Course where the players have to get to the other side by crossing the beach balls without falling. All of the members from each group finished the game.) Announcer: Alright, everyone! Both groups have finished the challenge. Now it's time to view the results! (The results are shown from 1st to 9th. Aki is in 1st, Hayate is in 9th, and the rest are from 2nd-8th.) Announcer: Congratulations, Aki-chan! And for the ones 2nd through 8th, you all did a good job. Hayate-kun, you're in 9th place, so it's time for... Announcer and audience: The Last Place Punishment! Hayate: Huh, what?! What's that?! Announcer: The Last Place Punishment is when the person in last place has to receive a punishment. Hayate (nervous): W-w-what's the punishment going to be? Announcer (to Hayate): You have to wear a chicken suit. (turns away from Hayate) I need a chicken suit, please! Do bring it here. (Two staff members carry the chicken suit and put it on Hayate.) Hayate: Now I'm in a chicken suit. Why, why? Announcer: You were in 9th place, Hayate-kun. That's why. Hayate: This is ridiculous! I don't wanna be in a chicken suit! (A note appears in the corner, saying "Poor Hayate-kun~") Andrea: Don't worry, Hayate! You look cute in a chicken suit! Fumiya: Chicken Hayaya! SO CUTE~! (hugs Hayate) SO SOFT! Hayate (hugs Fumiya): Aww, Fuu-chan~ (The audience cheers and even a few squeals are heard, as a note in the corner saying "Chicken Hayaya and Lovey-dovey Fuu-chan?!") Announcer and Taylor: What an adorable shounen-ai moment~! Taylor: We think alike, don't we? Announcer: We sure do, Taylor-chan! (A note in the corner says "Taylor-chan and the announcer are fans of shounen-ai?" as the audience laughs. Then the scene switches to La Bomber's performance.) Amaterasu, Hisoka, Fumiko, Eri, and Kumiko: Midnight kiai joutou! Yume ni tokkou Let's Go! Hisoka: Kimeru ze Hisoka and Eri: Saa genkai nante oikoshite kaze o notte sonosaki no mirai e ikou ze Kumiko: Oi Oi Oi Amaterasu, Hisoka, Fumiko, Eri, and Kumiko: sousa koyoi wa Kumiko: Ai Ai Ai Amaterasu, Hisoka, Fumiko, Eri, and Kumiko: ai no tsudoisa Kumiko: Boom Boom Boom Amaterasu, Hisoka, Fumiko, Eri, and Kumiko: mune no ENJIN ima unari o agete densetsu ni naru (After La Bomber finish their song, the entire crowd becomes silent in amazement at La Bomber's talented performance. Then the crowd suddenly bursts into applause and cheers as they comment in surprise at how amazing the performance was.) Fire-chan: Wow! What a surprisingly well-done performance by La Bomber! Ice-sama: I'm also surprised by this! Will K & J be able to compete with a performance like that? (Kokona and Junko are in the backstage area, overhearing the comments made by Fire-chan and Ice-sama.) Junko: Fire-chan and Ice-sama are impressed, Koko-chan. Kokona: Yeah, they're really impressed, Ju-tan. Junko (tearing up): We can't lose to them, Koko-chan! Kokona: I know that, Ju-tan! I don't want to K & J perform underground forever! Junko (blinks tears away): I'm ready, Koko-chan! Kokona (smiles confidently): Me, too. Let's go, Ju-tan! (Both run off while Fire & Ice introduces them.) Fire-chan: And lastly, we have an idol group who just got started. However, they aren't gonna lose that easily! Ice-sama: Here is K & J! (Most of the crowd cheers and shouts "K & J is the best!" and "I want K & J to perform!" while the rest are either silent, wondering who K & J is, or booing, jeering, and shouting "Who those little upstarts think they are?!" and "K & J are lowly worms compared to La Bomber!") (The lights suddenly go out and the crowd begins to panic. Then the stage is covered with smoke and dark red lights shine on a figure hidden by the smoke.) Kokona: I am a being of the dark! Behold the flames! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (The crowd screams and some shout "Help us!", "I'm scared!", and "What's going on?!") The one side of the stage has the smoke cleared and a white light shines on a figure.) Junko: I am a being of the light! I shall save the innocent people from those horrid flames! (The crowd cheers then they stop when the lights on the stage go out and the smoke covers the entire stage. A small red light is glowing and Kokona and Junko are shown on the top of a fire truck dressed as firefighters. They jump off the fire truck and take off their firefighter costumes to reveal their idol outfits. Kokona is wearing a strapless black minidress and black bat wings while Junko is wearing a long white sleeveless dress and white angel wings.) (Cheers and shouts came from the crowd and K & J began to speak.) K & J: Everyone, K & J has arrived! Kokona: K is for Kokona! I shall let you be seduced by the darkness! Junko (shakes her head): J is for Junko! I shall let you be amazed by the light! K & J: Girls of Darkness and Light! Junko: Fall in love with the light. Kokona: No, fall in love with the darkness. (The music plays and K & J begins to sing Reversible Ring.) Junko: Shukufuku no kane ringon♪ akakute amai ringo Hitokuchi kajireba hora kurakura mō toriko Kokona: Soko ni hizamazuke ware no tamashī ga uzuki kawakidasu nanji no na wo yobu Junko: Sasoimashou unmei no mukō Kokona: Yami to hikari mazaru konton Kokona and Junko: Reversible-Ring kusuriyubi ni mebiusu no yubiwa musubu Kokona: Miwaku no debiru Junko: Hohoemi no enjeru Kokona and Junko: Futari otome wo shiruse Kokona: Ura to omote Junko: Kimi to watashi Kokona: Ware to nanji Junko: Itsuwari kisu Kokona and Junko: Reversible-Ring kusuriyubi ni mebiusu no yubiwa musubu Junko: Kowagarazu ni Kokona: Mi wo yudane oide Junko: Debiru enjeru Kokona: Debiru enjeru Kokona and Junko: Futari otome wo aise (K & J dance until the song ends. Then the crowd burst into loud cheers and applause.) Fire-chan: Wow! What an absolutely fantastic performance! Ice-sama: I thought that La Bomber was great, but K & J is even better. Fire & Ice: Everyone, we've decided on the winner! The winner is... (La Bomber and K & J wait in anticipation for Fire & Ice to announce the winner.) Fire & Ice: K & J! (Most of the crowd cheers, claps, and shouts "K & J is the best!" and "K & J LOVE!" while the rest boos. K & J is happy about their win while La Bomber as furious about their loss.) Fire-chan: K & J-chan, how 'bout you do an encore performance? Junko: In a little bit. Kokona: I thin the crowd needs to take care of something first. (The people in the crowd who passionately hate La Bomber throw trash and other things they have at them.) Crowd Member #1: We knew that you're losers! Even though you did better than you ever did before, you lost! Crowd Member #2: Yeah! You were good while you were lasted. Now get out of here! Crowd Member #3: You dirty tramps couldn't stand a chance against K & J-chan! Crowd Member #4: You won't ever be this good ever again, La Bomber! You're just a bunch of ne'er-do-well pigs! (Afterwards, the people stopped throwing stuff at La Bomber and sat back down. Kokona and Junko signaled to Fire-chan and Ice-sama that they were ready. Then they began their encore performance.) Junko: Kirrakirarakkīrakira! Shiawase ni naritai na Hitomi matatakeba hora raburabu daisuki yo Kokona: Aragau koto nado mijin mo dekimai ware to tomo ni are nanji wa hanshin (As the crowd was cheering for K & J, La Bomber angrily storm off and leaves while a few shouts of "Get of here, La Bomber!", "Get lost, you losers!", and "Tramps!" are heard.) Amaterasu: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Hisoka: This is so STUPID! Fumiko: NO FAIR, NO FAIR, NO FAIR! Eri: This is madness! Madness, I say! Kumiko: We've been robbed! Robbed! Hisoka: We have to perform underground from now on! Amaterasu: How unfortunate, but that's our...fate. (The scene switches to Spirited 6 saying good-bye to Phoenix Rises Again and thanking them for a fun time on the variety show.) Andrea: That was so fun! Martha: I agree. Fumiya: Hayaya got to wear a fluffy chicken suit! Hayate: I know. But I had fun. Alfonso: I want to do another variety show gig. Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder